The Center will pursue a multidisciplinary biomedical research program which will take advantage of those unique characteristics of nonhuman primates which lend themselves to the better understanding of human health and disease. The program will emphasize such fields and disease conditions as cardiovascular physiology and the pathophysiology of heart failure and hypertension, basic immunology, pathogenesis and prophylaxis of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), oncogenic herpesviruses, drug addition, model development for the study of chronic ulcerative colitis and carcinoma of the colon. The Center will also pursue a research program in primatology to further our understanding of characteristics of nonhuman primates with respect to their diseases, dietary requirements, husbandry, reproduction and genetics. Particular emphasis will be placed upon those characteristics which offer potential as future models for the study of human health and disease and those characteristics which must be better understood to assure the health and availability of nonhuman primates for biomedical research. The Center will serve as a resource to the biomedical community at large to assist in the conduct of nonhuman primate-dependent, approved research programs. The Center will maintain breeding colonies of appropriate species to provide for the animal resources needs of the research programs.